The Forced Escort
by KyteAura
Summary: A weak attempt of 'something', featuring Eriol and Tomoyo. Warning- Plotless, read at your own risk. (One chapter only)


I'd like to dedicate this piece to my Dana-nee-chan (Because Nee-chan is studying hard and I love her!!), Rachie-imouto-chan (Because Imouto-chan is crazy and I love her too!), Unmei-imouto-chan (I miss you SO much!), Loony-Reen-chan (For being so nice unlike the next person), Hime-chan. (I still don't like Hao Asakura, but you know I'm all for Hao/Syao!) AND of course I can't EVER forget the twins Sher-chan and Mer-chan ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
Titled- The Forced Escort  
  
Genre- General  
  
Rating- PG  
  
Coupling- None  
  
  
  
Disclaimers- The Anime, Card Captor Sakura, does not belong to me. I am plucking out a few characters in a selfish act of pleasure. Is that too much to ask?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun."  
  
It has already been a year since Sakura-chan had transform the card of 'Void'.  
  
"Daidouji-san."  
  
It was decided a few months ahead that Hiiragizawa Eriol was to visit around mid-July.  
  
"I am sorry that Sakura-chan and Li-kun could not have made it." Her voice sincere.  
  
Over the phone he had insist to Sakura that he wouldn't need an escort, but she had continue nagging at him, which he founded rather amusing and after awhile agreed willingly.  
  
"I am sorry too, how I miss my dear decendent." He said it with a light smile. "Where exactly are the two lovebirds?"  
  
"I am not allowed to say, but I can tell you that they are together." Tomoyo's eyes twinkled with mischief and Eriol gave a small smile and a slight nod.  
  
"I see. So they rather spent time with each other than with me. I suppose it is like Li-kun to do such a thing, but I would have expected more from Sakura-chan to play hooky on me." He joked.  
  
Tomoyo gave a sweet laughter..  
  
"Actually I am most curious as to why of all people, Daidouji-san, would be the only one here to welcome me?" He hadn't ment it as a bad thing, it was a simple question.  
  
"A little matter of rock, paper, sissors. I had foolishly gone with sissor while the two hammered me with the famous rock." She gave him a sheepish smile. "It is alright that I am escorting you?"  
  
"It is quite alright, I do not mind at all. In fact I aplogize for not saying a simple thank you for doing such a nice deed in the first place."  
  
"You are welcome, but you know this whole arragement was basically forced."  
  
"However that doesn't make me less grateful"  
  
The two laughed.  
  
"It is really nice to see you again Daidouji-san such a shame that we never had the time to know each other better.."  
  
"I would say we know each other well enough Hiiragizawa-kun. After all you are prespective and I am learning more about you as we speak."  
  
"Correct as always Daidouji-san."  
  
The conversation ended there as the beautifully washed limo arrived at the Kinomoto Residence.  
  
The limo driver silently unload the trunk, which hold one or two of Eriol's suitcase and they made it up the front door.  
  
Tomoyo rang the doorbell and in a few seconds Kinomoto Sakura swung opened the door and a loud bang erputed from inside.  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
He had expected something like this so he just stood there smiling at all the faces.  
  
"You could look a little more shocked." Li Syaoran quietly mumbled and Eriol turned towards him.  
  
"However you see it, I am surprised Li-kun." Syaoran growled under his breath wondering how Eriol could have caught his incoherent mumbling and Eriol gave one of his infamous smirk.  
  
"Why don't you two come in and I will get those for you?" Kinomoto Fujitaka gestured to Eriol and Tomoyo. They both walked into the air conditioned house and Eriol thanked them for the warm welcome.  
  
"So how was the plane ride here?" Someone asked over the loud chattering.  
  
"It was rather pleasent. Although I would have been better off not sitting next to a guy that snores as loud as a trunk honks, but all in all it was fine."  
  
At the light joke, the group laughed a little.  
  
"I bet you were happy to have someone like Tomoyo-chan to escort you here. We were going to send Sakura-chan, but Tomoyo-chan had volenteered!'  
  
Eriol moved his head slightly to the right of him, his eyes sreaching for those amethyst ones, to see if this is true.  
  
Their eyes met and Tomoyo gave a little 'wink' with her mouth.  
  
'So she wasn't forced into escorting me after all.'  
  
  
  
  
  
The End!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyte-chan: Yup. Plotless and not even romantic. *shakes head* It was just some thing that hit me 3 in the morning. 


End file.
